misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Bronzong
Bronzong, labeled, The Romantic was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regiice and Team Gyrados. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was a commentator on the Aftermath show. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the musical and was on Team Mawile. He did not qualify for Total Pokemon Live, but was a commentator on the Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Bronze Bell Pokemon *Type: Steel/Psychic *Height: 4'03" *Weight: 412.3 lbs *Ability: Levitate *Nature: Serious *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Psychic **Iron Defense **Gravity ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Bronzor joined the competition in Episode 6; Pokemon Battle Anyone?. He joins Team Regice with; Marill, Poliwhirl, Mismagius, Purugly, Luxray, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Oddish and Eevee. In Are You Scared Now?; Bronzor faces his worst fear, Heatran. In Breaking the Alliance; Bronzor is made a Hunter with; Marill, Poliwhirl, Gloom and Eevee. During the challenge; Bronzor and his girlfriend, Eevee, kiss and evolve to Bronzong and Espeon. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Bronzong competes in the Blind Trapeze Challenge with Clefable and are the only duo to complete the challenge. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Bronzong receives a Black Ball and is put at the mercy of Nidorino along with; Grovyle and Gabite. Bronzong and Grovyle are saved, while Gabite is eliminated. In Time to Switch Teams; Bronzong is put on Team Gyarados with; Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Espeon, Mantine and Nidorino. In Oooh Shiny; Bronzong is teamed up with Sceptile to find Shiny Torterra and they end up finding him 8th. In We're Human; Bronzong faces off against Buck and loses to him. Later that night, Bronzong and Mantine are on the chopping block, but Bronzong ends up getting voted off. Bronzong becomes the 17th camper voted off and lands in 24th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Bronzong's Theme Song for the TPI-pods is Boys Love Girls "Two is Better Then One" Gallery Bronzong Pokedex 3D.png|Bronzong in Pokedex 3D bronzong kalos back.png|Bronzong's back sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations bronzong kalos.png|Bronzong's front sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations bronzong new party.png|Bronzong's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh generations bronzong old party.png|Bronzong's party sprite in the Fourth and Fifth generations bronzong unova back.png|Bronzong's back sprite in the Fifth Generation bronzong unova front.png|Bronzong's front sprite in the Fifth Generation bronzong unova back.gif|Bronzong's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation Bronzong Unova front.gif|Bronzong's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation bronzong shuffle.png|Bronzong in Pokemon Shuffle Bronzong Rumble.png|Bronzong in Pokemon Rumble bronzong poke park.png|Bronzong in PokePark bronzong md.png|Bronzong's Mystery Dungeon tile bronzong sinnoh back.png|Bronzong's back sprite in the Fourth Generation bronzong hgss.png|Bronzong's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Bronzong dp.png|Bronzong's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl bronzong premiere.png|Bronzong's Premiere Pokemon Card bronzong break fates collide.png|BREAK Bronzong in the Fates Collide expansion bronzong breakthrough.png|Bronzong's card in the Breakthrough expansion bronzong fates collide.png|Bronzong's card in the Fates Collide expansion bronzong jupiter.png|Jupiter's Bronzong card bronzong lucien.png|Lucien's Bronzong card bronzong majestic dawn.png|Bronzong's card in the Majestic Dawn expansion bronzong next destinies.png|Bronzong's card in the Next Destinies expansion bronzong phantom forces.png|Bronzong's card in the Phantom Forces expansion bronzong platinum arceus.png|Bronzong's first card in the Platinum Arceus expansion bronzong platinum arceus 2.png|Bronzong's second card in the Platinum Arceus expansion bronzong stormfront.png|Bronzong's card in the Stormfront expansion bronzong triumphant.png|Bronzong's card in the Triumphant expansion bronzong ultra prism.png|Bronzong's card in the Ultra Prism expansion bronzong xy promo.png|Bronzong's card in the XY Promo expansion bronzong anime.png|Bronzong in the Pokemon Anime bronzong anime model.png|Bronzong's model for the Pokemon Anime bronzong manga.png|Bronzong in the Pokemon Manga bronzong oa.png|Bronzongs's Original Artwork for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Team Captains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Alliance Furfrou